kingdom_of_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paxadorans/Form
Name Paxadorans need an identity, especially since with Variants things can get confusing. Names of the Paxadoran don't need a suffix but they are helpful. Variants usually refer to their original counterpart with the suffix "-Stew", so keep that in mind as you make a name. Physical Attributes (Appearance) Paxadorans, in physical structure, are usually very close to humans. There is a single-digit number of cases where they are not, as a matter of fact. Therefore, it's alright to save your imagination for the Variants. Variants Ah yes, variants. The embodiment of Paxadoran life, figuratively and literally. Variants are required for the Paxadoran to survive and be healthy, though how many for the latter differs between Paxadorans. For example, I require 54 to be healthy, while one of my friends only needs two. This is where your imagination comes in handy, since it's basically your only limit here. Although usually they share a name with their original counterpart, there can be exceptions, my variant Malachite being an example. Also, Paxadoran variants almost always have some obsession - again, with some exceptions. For instance, FNaF Krazy loves video games and Kirby Krazy is obsessed with his favorite tree. There is no limit on the amount of variants, but one must be wary of their Shadow Variant. Prime Variant Number The Prime Variant Number, or PVN for short, is how many variants are required to be in prime health. This is different for every Paxadoran. For example, I have a PVN of 54, while a friend of mine only has a PVN of 2. Shadow Variant Whenever a Paxadoran splits into a variant, a piece of excess matter escapes as something we Paxadorans call "Shadow Glop". If enough of this Shadow Glop is generated, usually coinciding with the "healthy amount" of variants for the Paxadoran, it will form into its own variant - the Shadow Variant. Shadow Variants have the ability to shape-shift due to their unique structure, and can liquify themselves at will. They are a very powerful ally, but none are friendly towards their original counterpart or other variants. In fact, most Shadow Variants spend their time hunting down variants of the same Paxadoran. However, killing your Shadow Variant is a death-wish: since Shadow Variants are made from excess matter of each Variant, killing it kills off all the variants at once - something the Paxadoran can't handle, resulting in likely death within the hour. When more glop is generated by means of splitting, it joins with the Shadow Variant, so Paxadorans are cautious about when they split. Pure-Blooded or Human-Borne This part is kinda simple. Was the Paxadoran born from other Paxadorans or from humans? Form And there you have it. Everything you need to build a Paxadoran. If you're interested, simply fill out the form below. I'd love to welcome your newest OC to Paxadora! Name: Appearance: Prime Variant Number: Current Variant Number: Shadow Variant(s): Pure-Blooded or Human-Borne: (Optional) Personality: (Optional) Brief Description of Any/Some/All Variants: Example Name: Krazy-Stew Appearance: Looks like an average human teen, often wears a black fedora while out of Paxadora: However, on Paxadora, he instead wears his Krown of Kraziness. Prime Variant Number: 54 Current Variant Number: 58 Shadow Variant(s): Shadow Krazy Pure-Blooded or Human-Borne: Human-Borne (Optional) Personality: Krazy-Stew follows his beliefs he had as a human, being that of a Christian, and he takes them to heart, being the kind of guy to hate death but not the killer. He is kind, and would rather get shot than say a cuss word. Category:TheKrazyStew Category:Paxadora